My Ending Of Jack Stands Alone
by TheSwasomeOne
Summary: It says it in the title so...read it! Lol there is obviously kick or I wouldn't be on Fan fiction, writing kick fics.


My Ending of Jack Stands Alone

**I'M BACK! I haven't written a kick fanfic in a while. I really miss writing for you guys so here is my next one-shot. So basically this is gonna be a script of the ending I want for Jack Stands Alone. I can't wait for this epi. I'm begging for some kick! Lol anyway here it is. I hope you like my idea.**

FADE IN:

EXT. SEAFORD HIGH - DAY 4

_After proving Kim wrong and getting Frank out of expulsion, Frank goes to Jack to thank him._

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. HALLWAY - DAY 4

_JACK, high school student, 2__nd__ degree black belt, member of Bobby Wasabi Dojo, age 15-16_

_KIM, high school student, black belt, member of Bobby Wasabi Dojo, age 15-16_

_FRANK, high school student, (don't know if he has a degree) black belt, member of Black Dragons Dojo, (not sure about the age)_

FRANK

Hey Brewer! I wanna talk to you for a sec.

(Frank walks up to Jack, Black Dragon thugs behind him)

JACK

Yeah. What's up?

FRANK

I just wanna say thanks for not letting me get expelled. That was really cool.

JACK

No problem man. We're still enemies though?

(Chuckles)

FRANK

Yeah, don't let this make you think otherwise. Man I can't believe your girlfriend almost got me kicked out of school.

(Black Dragons snicker and walk off, leaving an empty hallway except for Frank and Jack)

JACK

Hey, don't hold a grudge on Kim. She was just really hyped about this school president thing.

(Watches Kim as she walks in to get books from her locker)

FRANK

Are you two going out?

JACK

I don't know Frank. It's complicated. I mean I like her, a lot. But if we date and breakup it could ruin our friendship and the dojo. I don't know why I'm telling you this, sorry.

(Frank chuckles)

FRANK

Awww. Jack Brewer is in love.

(Jack's cheeks turn pink)

We may not be the best of friends Jack, but take my word for it. Love isn't making this situation complicated. You're the one that's making it complicated. Look I gotta go. See ya around.

(Frank exits, Kim walks up to Jack and pokes him lightly)

KIM

Uh hi Jack.

(Moves a strand of hair behind her ear)

JACK

Oh hey Kim.

KIM

Look Jack I'm sorry…about everything. How I didn't believe you about Frank being innocent. Everything.

JACK

Nah, its ok Kim. It's not a big deal.

KIM

Yeah it is. I never believe you when it comes to well almost anything, but in the end you're always right.

JACK

Oh c'mon Kim that's not true.

KIM

Ricky, Brody, Carson, and now Frank getting expelled.

JACK

Ok so maybe that's kind of true.

(Audience laughs)

But Kim, the only reason why I get so overprotective is because I care about you a lot. You're really important to me.

(Audience awe's)

KIM

You mean it…what you just said?

JACK

Of course I do.

(Kim slowly walks closer to Jack and gives him a hug; Jack is shocked but hugs her back. Both are blushing)

KIM

You're a great friend Jack.

(Both pull away)

Thank you for always being there for me. Truthful and kind. I'm lucky to have a friend like you.

(Warning bell rings)

Oh I gotta get to History. See you after school.

(Kim starts to walk off; Jack grabs her arm and pulls her back)

JACK

You're wrong. I haven't been honest with you.

KIM

What do you mean?

JACK

I like you, more than a friend.

(Audience ohh's in the background)

KIM

Y-You do.

JACK

For a long time actually. I've always been too scared to tell you how I feel. But I don't want us to be friends anymore.

KIM

What are you saying Jack?

JACK

I'm saying…will you be my girlfriend? And it's ok, I understand if you just want to be friends.

KIM

What if we break up? What'll that do to our friendship, and the dojo?

JACK

Kim. If we don't work out as a couple, we can always go back to being friends. I wouldn't be able to lose you as a friend.

(Audience awe's)

KIM

I wouldn't be able to lose you either.

(Kim holds Jack's hand)

Of course I'll be your girlfriend.

(Audience cheers as Jack and Kim walk off together hand in hand)

SCEEN ENDS

**And done! I know some of u guys are asking where's the kiss. But knowing Disney, there probably not gonna make Jack and Kim kiss until a couple of epi's after they start dating. I hope you found this realistic. If it were up to me I would make Jack and Kim kiss (DUH) but I wanted it to be more of a script that can actually be put in a Disney episode. I really hope you enjoyed the way I wrote this story. I had fun writing it. Please review with your thoughts on how I did.**

**Julia**


End file.
